The Dumbledore Legacy
by Green.Berry.Juice
Summary: IYxHP - Kagome Higurashi stormed into the Hog's Head, her pulse racing with excitement. "Who here can tell me where Aberforth Dumbledore is?" When no one answered, she slammed her fist into the nearest table. "Well?" Marauders' Era
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the courtyard with a serene glow

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the courtyard with a serene glow. However, to someone who grew up in the Wizarding World, this was the sign of a bad omen. Though he usually didn't believe in such nonsense, his teacher had put strong emphasis on this particular thing. He smiled grimly as he remembered all the Astronomy lessons he slept through. Where had all the time gone? A chill went over him suddenly. Aberforth Dumbledore pulled the cloak tighter around himself. It would do nobody any good if he suddenly caught an illness. He quickened his pace, his boots falling silently upon the paved stones. He had an appointment to keep.

There she was! For an instant, Aberforth thought she wouldn't be here. After all, she was one of the most unpredictable people he ever knew. Though he had to conceal his inner glee, he didn't hesitate in embracing his beloved warmly. With the war raging on around them, she was the only stable thing in his life. But, for her safety, he would be willing to give her up. However, his beloved pulled away stiffly, turning her back on him. For all his rage against his older brother, he couldn't help but feel just as helpless as he did back on that day when his sister was killed. Pushing those thoughts away, he concentrated his attention back on the woman.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The question was finally voiced after a period of silence. Her brown eyes looked back at him, glinting with tears. Despite the situation he was in, Aberforth couldn't help but admire her under the moonlight. He reached out a hand, but held it back when she didn't accept it. The moments he spent with her would always be precious to him, whether he was alive or dead. Silently, the hate against his elder brother strengthened. If he didn't start this whole damn thing with Grindlewald, then none of this would have happened! Deep in his heart of hearts, he knew that it was childish to think this way. But, he ignored his voice of reason.

He took a deep breath and nodded in response to her question, unable to answer with his voice. Aberforth rubbed his eyes harshly, wanting to conceal his watering eyes. He hadn't cried since his sister's funeral. He smiled ruefully. This would probably be the last time he would ever cry. What could be more depressing than losing the love of your life? "You should go soon," he murmured, looking everywhere but at her. She would be safe with her family in Japan. He sincerely hoped that Grindlewald's influence didn't spread that far. Unable to stand the tension between them anymore, he pushed her forward gently. There was no point in dawdling.

She turned back around abruptly. No words passed between them. All was said and done before this highly anticipated meeting. He closed his eyes when he heard the ipop!/i that accompanied Apparating. The war casualties were high. Despite being a Muggle-born, she was a powerful witch. Aberforth wasn't sure if Grindlewald was going to target her or try to recruit her. Either way, he didn't care. He just didn't another loved one to die on his behalf. Rubbing the pendant at his neck absentmindedly, he turned back to head towards the Hog's Head. Just recently, he had purchased the bar to help support his newfound family. Guess luck was against him again.

He twirled his wand around him, sending a silent patronus towards his elder brother. Albus had requested a message of when he had "done the deal", so to speak. His hands clenched together, his nails biting into the soft flesh of his palm. The pain was a relief to his bleeding heart. Even though he despised him with every fiber of his being, Aberforth still had to obey Albus Dumbledore's orders. He was in charge of the war, after all. Yet again, Albus was dancing into the spotlight while he was left back in the lonely shadows. However, the sooner the war was done, the quicker he would get back to his beloved. Spurred on by these thoughts, he left the ground of Hogwarts.

"Good luck, Kun-Loon. I know that we will meet up again." Looking up at the stars one last time, Aberforth Dumbledore walked back to his home alone. He had a war to fight.

Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so please don't send me any flames! Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader, please contact me! I am in desperate need of one. Oh, and one last thing, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hey everybody! I just wanted to clarify some things before we go on.

Timeline – How should I put this? Aww man. Here goes: I totally screwed up the Harry Potter stuff. The battle between Albus Dumbledore and Grindlewald took place right before the birth of the Marauders. That way, the parentage stuff wouldn't be too weird. However, for the Inuyasha timeline, everything is pretty much the same.

Pairing – I'm not really sure yet. Kagome will definitely end up with somebody, though not Inuyasha. But, I do want Inuyasha to play a serious role in the story, because he is the main character in the show. Plus, I love the romantic tension between them right now. Suggestions for the final pairing are welcome. I would love to do something with either Sirius or Remus. But, I wouldn't really want to rush into the romance.

Characters – Aberforth Dumbledore is the younger brother of Dumbledore. If you read the 7th book, it tells you quite a bit about him. I think Kun-loon is the name of Kagome's mother… That seems to be most popular name for her anyway.

Disclaimer – Totally don't own it. Why do you think I'm writing fanfiction?

Please REVIEW! I love to have some comments on how I could improve on my writing. I know most of you are probably too busy, but please try to the best of your ability. Also, if you love to role-play, please check out my homepage! We need new members!

--

The owl fluttered closer to the window, trying to fly through the glass covering. Kun-loon opened one of her eyes lazily, before closing it again in annoyance. It was noon and the heat of the summer made her especially drowsy. She had slept in for the sake of sleeping in. Normally, she was pretty much a morning person. She frowned. Rolling over, she persisted in her efforts to ignore the insistent pecking.

Why did she care? The war was raging on in Europe, in a place thousands of miles away from here. In a whole other continent, in fact! Anyway, the whole entire point of her stay here was to be protected. Therefore, someone else should get the stupid post everyday.

Letting out a sigh, Kun-loon walked over to the window and unclasped it. The poor bird flew in, getting a grateful drink of water from a pewter dish nearby. It had probably traveled a long way to get to her. She always thought those wizards abused such lovely creatures. Despite being tired, she knew that the owl would immediately return back home. However, she also knew that he wouldn't leave until she opened her post. Damn Albus. Why did he have to be so smart all the time? Normally, she just left all her mail on the bedside table. But, he sent a specially trained bird for such an occasion.

She grabbed envelope and roughly opened it, uncaring as to what condition that left the letter in. Her fingers reluctantly plucked the piece of parchment out. Not only was she hesitant in learning more about the rest of the Wizarding World at large, Kun-loon just didn't want to see which of her friends were killed this week.

Deep in her mind, she knew that she was behaving childishly. But, she wanted to be with the one she loved. Kun-loon had been a pampered child, having grown up as an only child of her aging parents. She sat down on the bed and began to read her letter. There was no point in avoiding it. Plus, the way the bird was looking at her was beginning to creep her out. The eyes were just so beady!

Avoiding the gaze of the owl, her eyes scanned the words, absorbing them with a weird sort of fascination as the seconds ticked past. It was like how a tragic accident incurs so much staring. No matter how much she tried to stop, she just couldn't stop reading. At long last, she let the letter fall down to the floor with a broken sob. Why was this happening to her? Yesterday, she just discovered that she was pregnant. Today, she was reading about the death of her fiancé.

Her hands itched with the intention to do something to relieve herself of the pain. Looking around wildly, Kun-loon grabbed onto her wand. If her one reason for living were dead, then she would destroy the source that dared to kill her beloved. A grim smile flashed across her face. The beautiful cherry wood broke underneath her trembling hands with a sickening crack.

From that moment on, Kun-loon Higurashi never encountered magic again… until on the fated day of her daughter's fifteenth birthday.

--

"Inuyasha. Don't make me say the word. I am not in the mood," Kagome said, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance. It had been a long day for the group and everybody was either exhausted or irritated. Or both, she amended, looking at herself. Her clothing was covered in a layer of dust and she didn't even want to think about the state of her shoes.

The demon they had just defeated caused a huge ruckus. For once, she was relieved to kill a living being. She stretched slightly, trying to get the kink out of her neck. Despite being seated on the hanyou's back for most of the day, she was still exhausted. Not to mention, Kagome was the one who had to endure the endless banter between the half-dog demon and Shippo. They always had something to argue about.

Kagome swept her hair back, irritated with the heat. Summer was upon the feudal era and not having any air conditioning was certainly a hassle. Her clothes were all sweaty and she longed to take a hot bubble bath. Since Naraku's defeat, she and the rest of their group has been traveling around, trying to get rid of the lingering taint that was left upon the land. Peace had settled on the land for the most part. Well, demons were constantly after the jewel so things weren't really that different.

She peeked over at Sango and Miroku, amused with what she saw. They had finally admitted their feelings to each other, but it certainly did take a bit of violence for the monk to get the idea that he wasn't allowed to ask any other woman to bear his children. That period of matchmaking certainly was fun.

"Would anyone like to go to the hot springs with me?" Kagome asked, looking around for a companion. Shippo and Kirara stared at her for a moment, before shaking their heads in the negative. That was nothing compared to the reaction she got from Sango. Actually, she didn't even get a reaction from her. Too engrossed in their own little world, she'd bet. But, Sango-chan certainly deserved her happiness after what happened to Kohaku. Her eyes softened upon remembering what happened to the poor boy. At least, she could hope that he was happy where he was now.

Nonetheless, she still felt a twinge of irritation at being ignored by everybody. Kagome huffed in fake indignation and grabbed her bathing kit from her backpack. "Fine. I'll just go there by myself. You know where to help me if I scream."

Unluckily, Kagome tripped a tree root when she said this. No one was in the vicinity to help her and she ended up landing hard on her butt. She looked up. Inuyasha had stood up to help her, but then hesitantly sat back down again. Her body tensed involuntarily. No matter how much she tried to deny it, there was a noticeable tension between them now. Kagome sighed as she walked on.

Even though a full year had passed, she still felt like a fifteen-year-old girl. She was no surer of what was going on between them than she had been a year ago. Inuyasha was sending her all the wrong signals. Either that, or… She dreaded to think of the alternative. Kagome pulled her hand through her black tresses, frustrated at her inability to control her own emotions. All she ever wanted was a normal life. Fate was just being mean to her. How many bad things did she do in her past life?

'I shouldn't say that. Look at how many friends I made on my adventures!' She scolded herself, kicking up dust as she walked towards the direction Inuyasha had pointed in earlier. As she walked closer to the hot springs, she could feel the familiar heat closing in around her. It was slightly comforting after the long she had.

Upon approaching the grove where the hot spring was located, she began to pull at the jewel around her neck. Everybody was hesitant to do anything about it. She felt a pang of sadness when faced with the prospect of leaving her friends. However, because of their reluctance, Kagome was also feeling a strong sense of restlessness. Sometimes, she wondered if she was the trapped bird from the game that the village children played.

Kagome adopted a happy expression and began to sing the familiar song:

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, 

when will you come out? 

In the evening of the dawn,

the crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands right behind you now?"

The smile faltered and slipped off her face. Who stood behind her, indeed! Why was she so hesitant to finally confess her feelings to Inuyasha? All she ever wanted was to feel those strong arms around her. Kagome shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. It wasn't the appropriate time to think about that right now.

She shed all her clothes quickly, not wanting to waste any time. The rest of the group was probably waiting for her to make dinner. Unfortunately, ramen was on the menu again. Kagome stepped into the hot spring, and begun scrubbing the mud off her body. Slowly, like always, her mind drifted across to the topic of Inuyasha again. Kagome frowned, wrapping her arms around her knees in a gesture of uncertainty. Was she truly falling out of love? It had almost become a habit for her to regard him in a romantic light.

Kagome ducked into the water, washing the shampoo out of her hair. She was due for another visit home soon. Every time she wanted to see how her family was doing, the entire Inu-tachi would gather around the well and wish her the best of luck. Secretly, she knew what they were afraid of saying out loud.

But, as much as she loved to stay here forever, something in her heart was telling her the opposite thing. That she was meant to be in the modern era. And Kagome was the type of person who always believed in following her heart.

She groaned, feeling the impending headache coming on. These problems constantly weighed heavily upon her mind…

If she truly belonged in this era, then wouldn't the jewel help her remain here? And if she really wasn't supposed to be here, then where was she suppose to be?


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to go home

"I have to go home. I have to go home. I have to go home." Kagome mumbled the mantra underneath her breath. She was sure that Inuyasha could hear it with his enhanced hearing. However, he seemed to give no notice as he sped on ahead.

Now that there was no danger present, Kagome and Inuyasha liked to go their own separate ways. The trips on his back were getting more awkward. She was sure that the feelings he held for her was still there. But…

What about her own happiness? All she wanted was a chance to discover her own Prince Charming. And it obviously wasn't going to be Inuyasha. Though Kikyo was now laid to rest, Inuyasha still seemed to have a bit of feelings leftover for the dead priestess. Of course, Kagome couldn't blame him for being that way.

She let out a sigh. Sango shot her a worried look, but Kagome just gave her a bright smile. There was no need to interrupt the blissful world that her friends lived in.

Kagome reached the well, before turning back towards the rest of the group. There was a badly hidden apprehension on everyone's face. Hell, she could even swear that Inuyasha was looking more gloomy than usual. As part of the tradition for the past few trips, they all had wanted to escort her back to the well. It seemed like she had been followed by a funeral procession the whole way there. Rolling her eyes, she let out an irritated sigh.

Why were they always so worried?

Well, it wasn't like she didn't have her own troubles as well. But, either way, Naraku was defeated! Why weren't they partying it up? Instead, the unspeakable tension was making the air more melancholy as the seconds ticked by.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip, before throwing her bag into the well. The sudden abrupt crash brought the rest of the group to their senses. She resisted the urge to giggle when she saw Inuyasha's white ears moving around. They were just so cute.

It was now or never. She stepped forward towards the well again. Kagome groaned. This situation was getting awkward. But, even as she thought of that, she couldn't prevent the moisture from coming into her eyes. She gulped the tears down. It wasn't like that she'll never see them again. This was no time to be a drama queen.

"Well, I'm going to go home now." Kagome announced, trying not to let the crack in her voice show too much. Immediately, a rush of hurried concerns met her ears.

"Kagome-sama, please take care."

"Kagome, will you bring back more candy? I'll miss you!"

"Kagome-chan, you will take care, won't you?"

"Meow."

"… Be careful."

A soft smile played about her lips. Even if she couldn't go back through the well, she hoped that her friends could move on without her. It was time to go home.

The door to the well slammed open. Kagome came through the door, panting as she lugged the gigantic backpack behind her. It weighed a ton! No, no. Maybe even several tons? Now that she was officially home, she could take advantage of all the modern luxuries that the time period can give her. A warm bath, a delicious meal, and electricity!

Though… Now that she thinks about it, why couldn't there be an elevator in the well house? She pouted, wondering about the unfairness of life.

Unbeknownst to her, a feminine figure leapt out from the roots of the Goshinboku.

"Kagome, dear. Are you back already?" Kun-loon asked, her eyes filled with puzzlement.

Very discreetly, she tucked the letter she had been holding behind her back. The parchment made a soft crinkling sound. She cursed underneath her breath. Stupid Albus had no right to try and contact her. What had happened had happened. Even if he wanted to apologize, she would not be granting forgiveness. There was absolutely no need to tell her daughter about the secrets surrounding her birth.

"Yes, Mama. I've missed you… I want to take a bath. Is that okay?" Kagome asked, giving her mother a brief hug. She wondered about her mother's clenched fist, but passed it off as nothing. Why create trouble when there was none?

"Of course, dear. Just leave your backpack out front. Souta or me can take it in for you. He's grown to be such a young man, you know." Kun-loon said. Her voice was filled with pride. Indeed, her son was growing up along quite handsomely.

In her eyes, time was passing by so fast. It had seemed only like yesterday when she had first received her own letter to Hogwarts. Considering all that happened since then, Kun-loon could safely say that was one of her best memories in her life.

The times she spent with Aberforth will be treasured forever…

However, a bitter smile overcame her face, all good things must come to an end. She watched as her daughter made her way into the main house. Sighing, she looked at the crumpled letter inside her hand. Perhaps… Her mind dwelled on the possibility of telling Kagome what had occurred back then. She shook off the thought as soon as it came to her mind. What was she doing? The decision had been made a long-time ago. She still remembered that day as clear as if it was yesterday.

Picking up the strap of the backpack, Kun-loon took it into the house. She let out a grunt. She really should have let Souta take it into the house. But, it really didn't seem like Souta was going to return from his soccer game anytime soon…

She was done with waiting, at least in this lifetime.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Souta?" She turned, looking at her brother. Her hair lay disarranged on her bed, and she was dressed in her customary pink pajamas. She watched Souta with a certain fondness that wasn't there before. Kagome had been surprised to see that, upon returning, he was suddenly so tall.

Although she had always treated him as just her baby brother before her adventures in the Feudal Era, she now knew how important family truly means to her. Absence makes the heart fonder, after all. Scrambling up, she caught her brother in a chokehold and began ruffling his hair. Those lessons from Sango did come in handy. Though, it certainly wasn't the way her friend had intended it to be used.

"K-K-Kagome. Stop! I need you to get something from me… from one of the storage sheds." Kagome quirked an eyebrow up. It was a habit she learned from Inuyasha. Stupid no good half-demon. She ended up learning all of his bad habits from him.

But… Storage shed? A sense of déjà vu came over her body. This reminded her of the well house incident. Hadn't Souta asked her to retrieve their cat the last time he said such a request? Honestly, he should have gotten braver by now!

Who knew? This time, she might end up at an entirely different realm or something. She giggled at the prospect of a magic academy or some other sort of fantasy.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate it! I hope you will take the time to do so again! It makes me feel really good inside.

Also, pairing polls:

Kagome/Severus 1

Kagome/Sirius 1

Kagome/Remus

Kagome/Anyone

If no one votes, I'll probably just do whatever I want…


End file.
